


the coolness of fall, the warmth of your skin

by glockmemoir



Series: lemon and vanilla sugar [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i still don't know if i can call this slice of life, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockmemoir/pseuds/glockmemoir
Summary: junmyeon wakes up second.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: lemon and vanilla sugar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	the coolness of fall, the warmth of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> a counterpart to my other fic that is 100% completely self indulgent. i'm not completely sold on the title but you know what? that's life.
> 
> also!! i not have a twitter! you can follow me @glockmemoir !! come cry over junmyeon with me.

junmyeon wakes up second. baekhyun is already up and about, and junmyeon can hear him puttering around in their bathroom. it’s a cold morning, there’s goosebumps on his arms and bare legs, but the spot where baekhyun was sleeping is still warm, still smells like him. like warm vanilla. baekhyun smells like vanilla. 

the morning sunlight gets the best of him, he’s quite sensitive to light, and so he’s forced to sit up, stretching, allowing his joints to crack and come to life so be can start his day. baekhyun, as always, appears in the doorway, smiling. junmyeon, as always, smiles back. “good morning,” he says.

“good morning,” baekhyun replies. junmyeon watches as baekhyun makes his way over to him, feels the kiss pressed to his forehead. baekhyun’s pretty hands cup his cheeks, his pretty eyes shining, loving. makes junmyeon feel loved. “did you sleep well?”

junmyeon nods. baekhyun makes for a nice pillow. he’s soft, warm. not too toned, like junmyeon is, but lean. broad. no matter how they go to sleep, no matter what position they start in, they always, somehow, end up that way. junmyeon loves it, loves baekhyun. his baekhyun. his sweet, sweet, gentle baekhyun. 

he’s pulled into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth, watches baekhyun grab various skincare products. baekhyun is always gentle with him, soft, in the mornings, like this. his hands are sure, strong, when they spread junmyeon’s cleanser across his forehead, the apples of his cheeks, his nose, his chin. junmyeon tries, wills his hands to be still, to stop shaking, when they return the favor. he’s gotta concentrate, make sure everything is even, that he doesn’t accidentally get anything in baekhyun’s eyes, his mouth. baekhyun doesn’t seems to mind. he never does.

junmyeon has to concentrate more when putting the serums and moisturizer onto baekhyun’s face. baekhyun’s skin is dry, needs the moisture to keep from getting itchy, parched. his hands aren’t so shaky now, thankfully. baekhyun is as sturdy as ever, sure, confident. 

they eat leftover takeout for breakfast, and junmyeon takes his medication with the glass of water baekhyun fetches for him. he hopes to go into heat soon. his doctor says they will help. 

there’s no rush to leave their apartment, today, at least not so early. they only have a few errands to run; a quick grocery run, a trip to ikea, arts and crafts shopping for junmyeon. 

now, though, junmyeon lies with baekhyun on their couch, his head resting on his chest, like always. saturday morning cartoons are playing on the television, but junmyeon’s attention is on baekhyun, and how his chest moves as he breathes, as he laughs, softly, at the stupid jokes the cartoon characters make. it’s fall, now, almost winter, and baekhyun’s warm vanilla scent makes junmyeon feel warm, too. comfortable, too. if junmyeon were still tried, he’d be lulled to sleep. 

but he isn’t, and they still have stuff to do, so he reluctantly pulls himself from the comfort of baekhyun’s arms, of his chest, and stands in their cold living area, pulling baekhyun’s whiney, complaining form with him. they need to head out now if they want any chance of snagging a seat on the subway. 

they walk to the station, hand in hand, so that junmyeon doesn’t lose baekhyun in the chaos that is the subway station on saturday mornings. baekhyun, as always, grabs junmyeon a seat near the back of the car, away from any scary alphas, and stands over him. protecting him. junmyeon’s a lot stronger than baekhyun, a lot buffer, but he appreciates the sentiment. always does. 

baekhyun looks cozy, soft, in his cable knit. it makes junmyeon want to just say, hey, forget this, and burrow his way into baekhyun instead. smell like vanilla, instead. he doesn’t. rather, he smiles up at him when baekhyun playfully nudges his knee. today will be a good day. 

baekhyun’s soft, sandy brown hair shimmers in the sunlight, blends in beautifully with the reds, oranges, and yellows of fall. he’s all soft, rosy cheeks and softer, rosier lips when he turns to junmyeon, smiling, shining. junmyeon pecks him on the lips, simply for existing.

they go to the craft store first, since it’s the furthest from their apartment, and junmyeon instantly pulls baekhyun to the kids section, where all the glitter glue and hypoallergenic finger paint is. he’s planning a painting day for his second graders. 

baekhyun lights up when he realizes what aisle they’re in, a boxy smile on his lips and eyes glittery in the store’s fluorescent lights, and junmyeon bites back a warning, keeps it to himself. if baekhyun wants to embrace his inner child here, junmyeon will in no way stop him. 

as sweet and gentle with him as baekhyun is, he also has a mischief streak a mile long. and so, when junmyeon bends down to pick up a box of multicolored finger paints, baekhyun is right behind him. literally. does a subtle grind against his backside, smiles innocently when junmyeon whips up to glare at him. there was a child in the aisle with them. 

junmyeon ends up buying baekhyun a slime kit, and himself a coloring book. the smile on baekhyun’s face is completely worth the glitter glue that will undoubtedly end up all over their kitchen.

baekhyun is pouty when they leave the craft store, but he instantly perks up when they head over to ikea. they are in desperate need for a new coffee table and rug. 

junmyeon thrives in these settings, where his creative mind is given the opportunity to take over, to  _ flourish.  _ baekhyun is always a supportive right hand man, gives his honest opinions when junmyeon asks him to and lets junmyeon make a majority of the decisions. 

they elect to have their chosen rug and coffee table shipped, since carrying the both of them through the subway (along with their already bought crafting supplies) would be too much of a hassle for the two of them. they eat in ikea’s cafeteria, where junmyeon throws a meatball at baekhyun and ends up with green beans in his hair in return. it’s a good day. 

there’s a cinema in the little strip mall that they’re in, and baekhyun turns into sunshine when he sees that they’re still showing a film that he’d been wanting to see, so they grab tickets for the next showing, then head over to a convenience store for snacks. there’s a small omega girl that smells like roses behind the counter who eyes the two of them as they make their way through the isles. junmyeon gets a weird sense of deja vu. 

they try not to get too snack happy, but junmyeon’s got a sweet tooth and baekhyun is competitive. whenever junmyeon adds a sweet snack to their little red basket, baekhyun adds two. sneaking their snacks in will be hard. 

the omega girl eyes junmyeon as they make their way to the counter, eyes his small hand curled around baekhyun’s bicep, smells the air. she smiles at them, kind, pleasant. there’s something else there. knowing? “have you two found everything okay?”

“just fine, thank you.” junmyeon smiles back at her. she’s still staring at him, like she wants to say something, pointing at something that junmyeon can’t make out without his glasses. he ignores it. 

people stare at them as they make their way to their cinema room, which is next to empty by the time junmyeon and baekhyun make it there five minutes before the movie is set to show. they sit in the very last row, seven away from the only two other people in the small room, where junmyeon can doze off without disturbing anyone once he gets bored of the film. baekhyun’s shoulder looks especially inviting, especially soft, in his sweater. 

a good third through the movie, junmyeon starts to feel warm. junmyeon asks baekhyun to remove his arm from around him. 

two thirds through the movie, baekhyun is sniffing him. “you stink,” he whispers, playful. “make sure you take a shower when we get home.”

when the movie is finished, junmyeon starts sweating, and his mind clogs up, his vision getting hazy. he feels, rather than sees, baekhyun turning to him, slack-jawed. “you have  _ got _ to be kidding me.”

they take a cab back to their apartment. it’s later in the afternoon, anyway, so not much of the day is lost. junmyeon is trying his darndest to not claw his sweater off, to not crawl onto baekhyun and relieve the burning under his skin. baekhyun has a hand on his thigh, close to his knee, and it’s protective, a warning to anyone and everyone around them. possessive.  _ his _ . 

their journey from the cab to their bedroom is hazy, at least for junmyeon. his legs give out when they’re ten feet from their apartment door, so baekhyun has to half drag half carry him the rest of the way. he’s muttering to himself, but junmyeon’s heat-clogged mind can’t make out what he’s saying. something about junmyeon’s dedication?

he’s laid gently onto their bed, and there’s a hand running through his hair, kisses placed onto his temple, his cheeks, his lips. he’s then stripped, hands running over his flushed, heated skin. it’s pure agony. he’s keening, itching, horny,  _ needing _ . baekhyun needs to hurry up. 

the rest of the afternoon is spent in bed, trying to fuck junmyeon’s heat out, at least enough for him to rest. baekhyun gently feeds him apple slices and makes him drink water when junmyeon’s closer to being fully conscious, stroking his hair, kissing his cheeks, whispering sweet nothings to him, then fucks his brain out when the heat induced horniness fogs over his mind. it’s a pleasant contrast, a pleasant contradiction, just like his baekhyun. 

junmyeon is tired out by the time the simmering under his skin cools. his heat isn’t over, probably won’t be until at least tuesday, but they always happen like this, when they do come, in waves. it’s never a constant thing, they stop and start at random parts of the day when they come. it’s aggravating, but not as aggravating as when they don’t come. being irregular is aggravating. 

they didn’t get to go grocery shopping, and junmyeon’s feeling too clingy, too needy, to let baekhyun go aloe, so they have instant noodles for dinner, on the couch, with junmyeon cuddled as far into baekhyun’s side as humanly possible. vanilla and the savory smell of noodles are an odd combination, but he’s craving the affection, craving his alpha. wants to be close, close, closer. always closer. 

he’s carried to the bathroom. junmyeon’s too tired for a full night routine, but baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind, just softly spreads his moisturizer across his cheeks, smiling softly at him, fond. loving. they take a warm bath together, junmyeon’s back pressed against baekhyun’s broad chest while the latter gently cleans the dry, itchy combination of slick and semen from between his legs and on his abdomen. he’s then carried back to bed, and they watch a random drama on baekhyun’s laptop until their eyelids droop, heavy from the day’s events. baekhyun presses him into the mattress one last time, makes love to him one last time, slowly, gently, before they cuddle under a new set of sheets (that will just get dirty again tomorrow), junmyeon’s head pillowed on baekhyun’s chest. 

“goodnight.” is whispered into his hair, kissed into his forehead. junmyeon snuggles closer, closer, still. “i love you.”

“goodnight. i love you too.” he whispers back, kissing it into baekhyun’s collarbone, closing his eyes to let the day end, always ready for the next. 


End file.
